Strike Witches: The Merlin Operatives
by Cptdave
Summary: Everything you knew about the Legend of King Arthur and Merlin wasn't entirely true. And the 501st will encounter this in the most blatant way possible. Will they stay strong and save Britannia and Gallia? Or will they split and fall apart before they can do anything?
1. Prologue

Strike Witches: The Merlin Operatives

Prologue

AN: This idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist using it! I hope you all enjoy it, and I promise I will continue my work on Aussie Style as soon as my muse is friendly again! For now, please enjoy this creation, and please review my story. This is a prologue, so don't expect anything TOO long!

"You've heard the story about King Arthur, and his magic using companion Merlin, the most well know magic using male ever, right? Of course you have. Well I'll let you in on a little secret. His family line has ALWAYS served the Crowns of Britannia." The older man said as he leaned back in his bed, looking at the writer sitting next to his hospice bed.

"So I've heard Sir McKay, but how does that apply to you in particular, as well as how it applies to what happened during the Second Neuroi War." She said as she leaned forward, typing on her laptop.

"Lass, it has EVERYTHING to do with it. I know you Liberions don't always believe things from the old country, but trust me, it has everything to do with it." He smiled. "Did I tell you I was married to one of the great heroines from the war? One of the best ace witches, Erica Hartmann. Ahhhh I miss her. To have outlived her so long is the curse of my family line." He said sadly.

"But Sir, she passed away twenty years ago!" She exclaimed.

"Don't remind me child of Yeager. I turn 90 this year. And I'm sure your ancestor is proud of you, even if you don't have any magical power." He commented.

"Wait? You know Grandma Shirley?!" She gasped.

"Ha! Know her?! I probably know her as well as your grandfather did!" He chuckles dryly. "Now then, ready to know what I know?"

"Of course sir. I would love to hear stories of what you know about the 501st from the war." She said as she starts to type again.

"Ahhh I remember like it was yesterday…" He trails off with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1: The Summons

Strike Witches: The Merlin Operatives Chapter 1

The Summons

AN: Here is the first full chapter to the teaser that I gave in the prologue. For those old enough to recognize how this will be written in style, hush, let the young ones find out.

'Words' = letters

 _Words_ = thoughts

 **Words** = radio traffic

"Words" = talking

SCENE BREAK

"The year was 1943." The old man said to his young guest as he lay back on his bed, with a wistful smile. "And I had received a letter at my humble home in northern Britannia."

SCENE BREAK

A much younger version of the old man, standing around 5'8" with brownishp-red hair, bright hazel colored eyes, and soft facial structure, opened the plain envelope that had arrived via special delivery. That in and of itself was odd, as was the fact that it was addressed specifically to him. He opened the letter and pulled out a letter that caused him to gasp. He knew his family history, but he never expected to be selected as he saw the crest of the Crown of Britannia on it.

'Sir Walter McKay,

You have been summoned by King Richard at Buckingham Palace in London to take up the position of Special Agent for the Crown. Your presence is required no later than the 10 day of July, in the Year of Our Lord 1943. Do not fail to appear, or face the displeasure of the Crown.'

The young man signed. _Well bugger, I didn't think it would be THIS soon_. He looked at the nearby calendar and winced. He only had two days to get to London and present himself before the Crown, and it would take nearly that long to get there given the new travel restrictions with the fall of Gallia and Karlsland to the Neuroi.

"Well I better get packing and hope that the military won't give me too many issues getting there," he muttered to himself as he headed for his room to pack a bag to take with him.

SCENE BREAK

As the young Walter McKay started to leave the estate his family had owned and lived in for hundreds of years, he looked back and sighed. _I'm the last of my line right now, even the cadet branch is dead. Hope I'm not the last to live here_. He thought before he continued down the stairs to the waiting car and his driver.

"All right Sam, let's get headed for London, I don't want to miss my appointment," he said as he sat in the back seat.

"Of course not Sir. And me and the missus will take care of the place while you're gone," the older man said with a small smile over his shoulder.

"I appreciate it Sam. Hopefully I won't be sent to the front like Father was," he said, half to himself, and half to his butler as they started to drive off, leaving the ancient walled manor, and eventually Northern Britannia, behind.

SCENE BREAK

Walter sighed in relief as they approached the palace with several hours to spare. As they were let into the compound, they were directed to park around on the back side of the palace area. After they had parked, Sam opened the door for his Lord and smiled softly.

"Good luck to you Sir. The Missus and I will be there for you always," he said as he bowed to Daffyd.

"Thank you Sam. Until we see each other again, and who knows, maybe I'll bring someone back with me," he teased the older man with a smile.

"The Missus would be most upset if you did that without warning young Master," Sam responded, "Please do so."

Walter nodded as he looked over at the Royal Army Sergeant that was standing there patiently. "All right Sergeant, please lead the way," Walter said politely.

The sergeant nodded and led the way into the palace, and then through the palace, past several guards and doors, until he came to a simple, unadorned door, guarded by two soldiers bearing the crest of the King's Own.

"Sir Walter McKay, to see His Majesty," he said simply.

The man on the left nodded as he looked Walter over. "His Majesty is waiting for you Sir."

Walter nodded as he was let into the room. The room was rather simple for something that a King occupied in Walter's mind, but perhaps it was that way on purpose. In front of him was King Richard, old and slowly fading before the Kingdom's eyes. His granddaughter, Elizabeth, sat nearby watching as Daffyd walked in.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," he said respectfully as he bowed formally to his King and the Heir to the throne.

"Relax young man. In this room, we don't stand on formality, especially from your family," the King said with a cough. "Please sit, we have much to discuss." He rasped as he waved for him to sit in one of the many comfortable chairs in front of him.

Walter sat and gazed worriedly at his monarch. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Sadly I am not son. I don't expect to last the year, my health is fading too quickly, especially now that your father is gone," Richard said with a cough, causing Elizabeth to look worriedly at him.

"The Kingdom will mourn your passing Sire," Walter said sadly.

"Yes, well, the Kingdom will survive. It will be in good hands between Elizabeth, my heir, and you," he said as he waved off the concern of the two younger people.

"Me? How will I have a hand in that?" Walter asked. He knew his family had served the Crown faithfully since King Arthur Pendragon's time, but the King seemed to be implying more than just service.

"Because your family have always been the advisors to the Crown in secret since the time of your Ancestor, Merlin. And because you will need to guide Elizabeth into her powers. Go ahead and show him dear," He rasped to them.

SCENE BREAK

"Wait, you know the Queen of Britannia?!" the young author interrupts his story.

Walter sighs and levels a mild reproving glare at her. "Yes I do, and she does visit occasionally when her schedule permits. Now then, do you want me to continue? There is a lot to cover, far more than you could ever know, and far more than has been officially declassified," he scolds her.

"Sorry Sir, I'll try to keep the distractions down," she murmurs softly.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes….."

SCENE BREAK

"Are you sure Grandfather?" She asked warily, eyeing Walter carefully.

"Elizabeth, he is a McKay, they are the single most trustworthy servant of the Crown in the entire Kingdom. His family has kept secrets even WE do not know about, all to protect the Crown and the Kingdom," Richard scolded before coughing.

"I...all right Grandfather," she sighed. She then looked over at Walter and gave him a quick glare. "First of all, this goes nowhere until we make a formal announcement. Second, while I know OF your family and your background, you will have to work to earn my trust, especially as according the Grandfather, you're to serve as my magical enforcer and advisor," she said to him, almost coldly.

"As Your Highness wishes. My family has served this country and its Crown for hundreds of years in secret. My life is yours to command, and I swear to always give honest and forthright advice to you. Just know that some of that advice may be counter to what you are wanting to hear. My ancestor did the same to King Arthur, I will do no less, and like the rest of my family, your secrets will go to the grave with me," Walter said almost formally to her.

Elizabeth seemed to lighten her glare before she closed her eyes. A few seconds later a magic circle appeared under her as a pair of grey wolf ears appeared on top of her head, and a bushy grey wolf tail grew out from behind her. She opened her eyes and gazed challengingly at Walter.

Walter nodded and smiled. "I can see why you keep this a secret, a lot of people in certain fields would be MOST upset to find out their future moarch was a witch. I swear upon my family name that no one will hear about this from me," he said to Elizabeth.

"Good, now show her boy. She needs to understand exactly what she has in you," Richard ordered.

Walter nods as he closed his eyes. Under him a magic circle appeared, that had he been outside, would have covered a cricket field and then some, instead it filled the room with a deep green light as his familiar appeared fully, with a scaly tail from behind, horns out of the top of his head, and wings from his back that looked fully functional, all a deep green color. He opened his eyes and gazed at the royal pair.

"Your familiar is a dragon?!" Elizabeth exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"Aye, Your Highness, and he can be a mite bit grumpy when things threaten our country and your family," Walter told her with a smile as he let his powers fade back into dormency.

"Now then," Richard interrupted, coughing slightly, "go ahead and tell him what we need him to do for Us Elizabeth. He is YOUR agent now, and it is up to you to utilize him."

Elizabeth nodded and faced Walter fully. "As you'll be my agent Sir McKay, we will work closely, though secretively, together. My Grandfather and I fear that there are forces within Our own military that are trying to hinder and hurt the witches that are currently down on the Channel defending Our lands from the Neuroi. Because of this, We need an agent within that organization, which is where you come in. We are going to get you embedded in the new 501st Joint Fighter Wing, as a mechanic. Your duties are to observe the witches assigned to this unit and ensure that they are doing what is best to defend Our lands. We only have a single Britannian witch as part of them, and thats not enough, especially as she is only a sergeant," Elizabeth told him.

"I can easily do that. And I do know how to do maitenance on striker units, my father felt it important that I know how to work on them," Walter responded.

"Do you know how to use a striker?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"Yes Your Highness, I have been trained in the use of one," he answered her.

"Good, we'll make sure you have a Spitfire, probably a Mark IX, and we'll arm you with one of the new 30mm cannons, I'm sure you can handle its weight and recoil?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I can handle a 30mm cannon Your Highness. Should I assume me getting into my striker should be in a last resort situation?" He asks her.

"Yes you should. Welcome to the Royal Household, Merlin," Elizabeth said to him, smirking as his eyes widened at her words.

"Merlin?!" He squaked.

"All of your family who serves as the direct agent of the Crown for magical affairs bears that title son. Its your callsign so that anyone with the proper clearence knows that you answer ONLY to the Crown, and that you speak with the Crown's authority in any situation," Richard rasped out around a few harsh coughs.

"I see. When do I start?" Walter asks, looking at Elizabeth.

"Immediately. Oh and privately, I'm glad to have you as my advisor Walter. In private, we can be on a first name basis, in public, you shall be addressed by myself as Sir McKay, as is traditional, unless you are disguised, then I shall address you by your title of Merlin," She told him.

"As you wish. By your leave, Your Majesty, Your Highness, I shall embark on my mission," Walter says with a cheeky grin.

"The Captain outside will have your 'official' orders detailing Sergeant Walter McKay, to report to the base of the 501st JFW. Ensure our allies have all that they need to defend Our lands, and prevent any interference from Our military. Notify Us if any try to interfere or hinder them in any way," Elizabeth orders him.

Walter stands and comes to attention, saluting both of them. "It shall be as you command Your Highness," he says formally to them. He then drops his salute and leaves the Royal pair.

TO BE CONTINUED.

AN: And so this is the ending of Chapter 1. Walter has his marching orders. The 501st is getting a new 'mechanic', and the Crown has its agent. But how will the 501st react to this? Who is among them at this time? Only time will tell. Join me in the next chapter of Strike Witches: The Merlin Operatives, Chapter 2: New Beginnings, can we trust him?!

Please read and review! I look forward to seeing what you think of my story.

Cptdave


End file.
